


Dawn

by Bustle



Series: Chrobin Week 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrobin Week 2020, Clothed Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Wedding Night, Wedding Rings, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bustle/pseuds/Bustle
Summary: Chrom wakes up with Robin for the first time. Written for Chrobin Week 2020, Day 3 - Rings.
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Series: Chrobin Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978207
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta Scytale!

Sunlight streams through the curtains Chrom and Robin neglected to close the previous night, too tired from a day of ceremony and revelry and a night wrapped up in each other to remember something as paltry as curtains.

Chrom cracks an eye open, squinting in the light. There’s a weight on his chest, warm and heavy and moving with a slight, even rhythm, and it takes him a moment to realize it’s Robin on top of him, still fast asleep.

He stares at her, her hair falling out of her braid and her lips slightly parted. Her breath fans out across his chest. 

They’ve seen each other unclothed before, and managed a few stolen moments during their engagement, but furtive handjobs in the strategy tent aren’t very romantic, and their time after the war was limited by Chrom’s ascension to the throne and extensive wedding preparations. Truthfully, they’d found the frenetic run-up to the wedding to be surprisingly similar to the chaos of the war trail. Certainly, the demands on their time were no less, and they had found scant chances to simply be together.

Last night, by the time they’d made it to bed, Chrom and Robin had been too tired from the exhausting experience of being the center of a royal wedding to do anything aside from collapse in bed and whisper sweet nothings to each other. Now, finally, this time is for _them_ and no one else. A whole day of possibility opens to them. Possibility for lazing in bed, doing every single thing they’ve been aching to do.

He feels so full of happiness that he hardly knows what to do with himself. 

The light catches on her new ring, making the stones sparkle where they are inlaid alongside his family’s crest. The sight of her hand resting over his heart makes him ache with fondness. He clasps her hand and brings it up to kiss the ring, and then twice more for good measure. With his other hand, he toys with her hair, ruining the braid for good as he pulls it apart to marvel at the feel of the soft strands.

Chrom’s own ring winks at him in the early morning light as he threads his fingers through her hair.

Robin stirs now, blearily blinking herself awake. She makes a small noise of complaint and shifts, stretching as she buries her face against his neck to hide from the sun. Chrom is utterly charmed.

“Good morning, my love,” he murmurs. He gently coaxes her out, planting haphazard kisses along her hairline and dotting her cheeks with kisses as well. 

“Nng...morning,” she says grudgingly. 

Chrom’s too elated to take it personally. His bride isn’t a morning person, and teasing her is fun. She’s cute this way, her hair mussed and her mouth fixed in a stubborn pout. He keeps going, kissing her forehead and the tip of her nose and the corner of her mouth. Robin makes another grouchy noise, something between a whine and a grunt.

“You’re so mean!” she cries, but the wide smile on her lips belies her words.

“No kisses for your new husband, then?” he asks mournfully, and that makes Robin scoff, though the smile she can’t suppress quickly fights its way back. 

She gathers herself up on her elbows and kisses him lazily, and even though they’re huffing terrible morning breath into each other’s faces it’s _perfect._

His wife—his wife, and that’s still so new and strange and exciting, he rolls the word around in his mind with wonder—keeps making the most delightful sounds in the back of her throat, low and happy. All of her little sighs and moans make his cock twitch. He wants to pull more out of her.

He slips his hand out of her hair to run it down her back and pull her even closer against him, sliding down further, squeezing her ass. Robin arches into his palm, and then his hand settles on her hip, rubbing small circles. Through the fine linen of her chemise, she’s warm to his touch.

There’s a delightful contrast in her physique—the core of her is toned, strong, and battle-ready, and overlaid with a softness in her breasts and stomach, her hips and thighs. Chrom is busily contemplating this when she nudges his erection with one of those thighs. Suddenly, his mind is wiped clean of any thoughts at all.

Robin laughs against his mouth at the way he jolts. She cups his cock lightly through his nightshirt, her touch ticklish and tentative. Chrom bucks up against her hand.

“Can I…” she trails off, but it doesn’t matter. She can do whatever she wants to him. He nods and she sits back, peeling the hem of his nightshirt up until she can pull it over his head and off. Chrom leans up to help her get it off him, and then she pushes him back down against the mattress.

Robin simply looks at him, her eyes roaming with an appreciative gleam. Then, she seems to remember that she’s allowed to touch, and her fingers start mapping the contours of his body. 

She seems particularly fascinated by his nipples. She stops to play with them before running her hands down his abs, and then sweeps back up for another pass as they stiffen under her attention. 

Chrom supposes he understands the appeal. One of her own nipples is just barely visible, the loose neckline of her chemise gaping open as she leans over him. It’s tantalizing. He stares intently, his mouth running dry. He carefully presses the thin fabric to her skin, cradling the sweet weight of her breast against his palm. 

Robin grabs his other hand and brings it up as well, and then he’s cupping both of her breasts, her nipples pebbling under his fingers. Chrom marvels at how lucky he is. In that moment, he’s convinced their bodies were made to fit together.

He loses the moment when she scoots back to keep examining him, but he doesn’t mind. Even as lust rises in him, he knows their connection more than that. It’s bigger, and profound even while it is carnal, and theirs alone.

His cock is the next subject of her scrutiny—she studies it thoroughly with delicate touches and bold, unashamed interest. Robin is unselfconscious in her curiosity as she runs her forefinger along the sensitive head, investigates the patch of hair around the base, and holds his balls while he trembles in her grasp.

Abruptly, she releases him and seats herself over him, her chemise bunched up past her thighs. The scorching center of her is laid right on his cock. She rubs herself along his length, swiveling her hips and pressing her clit down on him.

Robin gasps and moans and laughs into his mouth, even as she drives them into a frenzy. The friction is so _good_ but it’s never quite enough. Chrom flexes his ass, trying to push himself against her harder, her wet cunt and her flushed face urging him on.

Together, they stop long enough to line up and press the head of his cock inside her, slowly, and Chrom practically comes on the spot when she sinks down. Robin resumes the rolling motions of her hips, experimental and minute, and quickly turning more intense. She flexes, squeezing tight around him just to hear him moan. 

The morning sun blazes through the windows, setting a halo around her head. Her white hair practically glows where it’s kissed by the light. She looks like an angel, her chemise slipping off her shoulder and her breath coming fast. 

Robin reaches for him, the ring on her finger glinting, and he weaves their fingers together tightly. He squeezes when she leans her weight forward, using their joined hands for balance as she grinds down and finds the angle she needs.

He watches his ring disappear under her hem, fingers fumbling for her clit, and then she’s clenching tight around him, her lips hanging open on a silent cry.

When she slumps forward, boneless and pliant, Chrom sits up to support her weight. He pulls her chemise off for good and envelops her in his arms. Finally they are skin to skin, Robin clinging to his shoulders while he bucks up into her.

She pants against his neck and scratches her fingers down his back, goading him into harder thrusts. His hands fly to her hips, lifting her up and pulling her down while she bounces, and Chrom can’t help moaning louder and louder. He presses his mouth against the sweat-damp hair plastered to her temple, and he groans pleas for her to keep going forever, to make him come. He swears his love again and again.

Robin meets him with her own promises of love, quiet and heartfelt as she whispers into his ear, and he’s certain that as much as everything else is what makes him come.

After, they curl into each other, bumping foreheads, giddily invading each other’s space. Soon they’ll have to think about getting up for a shared bath, or order a breakfast tray from the kitchens. For now, they bask in the light of this new day.

**Author's Note:**

> Re: the tags, technically it is the wedding _morning_ but there's no tag for that, and I figured the air of newlywed banging the morning after the wedding instead is close enough, right?


End file.
